Ekh!
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Another SasuXSaku fic........ Walopun dibilang 'warning lemon', pasti tetep dibuka juga sambil senyum-senyum........:D


Iseng nih.... tapi berbuah hak..hak..hak....XD

setingnya bukan dari dunia shinobi tapi SasuSaku yang mantan temen kuliah yang ketemu di sebuah kota karena kerjaan. Lemon??!! Hnn... let's see.....

**

* * *

Ekh?!**

Aku berdiri dengan menopang daguku di atas meja resepsionist, aku terlalu letih hingga membiarkan poniku turun menutupi mataku. Malam ini di kota ini terasa cukup panas dan karena aku tidak memiliki tempat tujuan lain, aku mengikuti pria manis berkulit putih ini. Sasuke, temanku semasa kuliah. Setelah hampir dua tahun kami tidak bertemu, secara kebetulan perjalanan ke kota ini telah mempertemukan kami dan dia saat ini sedang menatapku dengan pandangan bertanyanya yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan.

"Gimana Sakura?", aku menatapnya dan seorang resepsionist berseragam hitam berambut pendek yang disisir rapi ke belakang bergantian, kemudian aku hanya menaikkan bahuku dan akhirnya di sinilah aku berada.

Aku meletakkan tasku di depan lemari pakaian yang berdiri jauh di seberang tempat tidur berukuran queen size dengan sprei berwarna krem keemasan yang masih rapi tertutup bed cover dengan warna senada. Bantal-bantal terlihat berjejalan di kepala tempat tidur dan bantal-bantal kecil lainnya memenuhi bangku beludru di kaki tempat tidur. Kamar itu sendiri cukup besar terbagi dalam dua ruangan, yang satu adalah kamar tidur dan satu lagi adalah kamar tamu dengan sofa-sofa beludru berwarna keemasan yang terlihat sangat empuk. Di seberang kamar tamu tampak pintu kaca yang menghadap ke balkon yang menampilkan pemandangan pantai. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat tidur keemasan di seberangku, kamar yang tersisa di hotel ini, atau tepatnya di kota ini.

"Satu tempat tidur ya..", suara Sasuke terdengar agak jauh di seberang kamar tidur dengan nada seperti memberi tahu tetapi dengan nada kecewa yang terasa dibuat-buat kedengaran bersalah. Aku terlalu letih hingga tidak mempedulikan pandangan agak bersalahnya yang berusaha dikoreksinya menjadi 'sungguhan sedang merasa bersalah'.

"Yah! Kasurnya lumayan besar untuk dibagi..", dia masih berusaha. Aku hanya melepaskan sepatuku dan menendangnya ke bawah rak sepatu di depan pintu masuk kemudian memakai sandal berwarna krem keemasan yang diletakkan di rak sepatu. Aku berjongkok membongkar isi tasku dan mengeluarkan peralatan mandiku sebelum melewati Sasuke yang masih memperlihatkan aksi 'terkejut'nya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu"

Air hangat yang mengucur dari shower benar-benar membuat letihku berkurang drastis, sejenak aku mensyukuri berada di tempat ini. Wajah Sasuke terlintas di kepalaku membuatku hanya berdiri diam di bawah shower. Haaah… aku bisa tidur di sofa kok. Dia yang membayar kamar ini, jadi dia yang berhak atas tempat tidur besar yang kelihatan nyaman itu.

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan mengganti pakaianku setelah menggantungkan handuk putih yang kupakai di atas gantungan berwarna emas. Saat aku membuka tas kecilku Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menarik handuk putih yang masih terlipat rapi di washtafel di sampingku sambil menggumamkan kata 'escuzemoi!' kemudian aku merasakannya melewatiku untuk masuk ke dalam kotak shower, sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara air dinyalakan saat aku mulai mengeringkan rambutku. Saat aku selesai meratakan body lotion ke seluruh tubuhku, aku berjalan keluar bersamaan dengannya keluar dari kotak shower. Aku meninggalkan kamar mandi mebiarkannya sibuk di dalam sendirian, kami sama-sama letih dan merasa terlalu aneh dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba ini.

Saat dia keluar, aku sedang menarik sebuah bantal dan selimut dari tempat tidur. Dia hanya menatapku sedikit kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak.."

"Tidak.. Kau yang berhak atas tempat tidurnya", aku berhasil membawa bantal dan selimut di kedua tanganku.

"Ini lumayan besar untuk berbagi unn… aku nggak akan macam-macam", aku menahan senyum pahit saat Sasuke dengan canggung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan merapatkan dua jarinya sebagai tanda sumpah.

"..kau nggak tapi aku" aku bergumam sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku nggak keberatan..", blank! Aku menginjak selimut yang kubawa dan membuatku terhuyung menjatuhkan bantalku karena mendengarnya menjawab gumamanku yang kupikir tidak mungkin didengarnya!!! Aku merasakan tangannya menangkap perutku mencoba mencegahku jatuh terjembab. Memalukan sekali! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan hal seperti itu tepat di wajahnya??!! Sasuke membuatku berdiri tegak dengan memegang kedua lenganku dan menatapku dengan campuran antara cemas dan geli walaupun dia dengan sukses berhasil menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Kau nggak papa?!"

"..y…ya", ah! Sulit sekali mengeluarkan sebuah kata!! Tempat macam apa ini?! Tempat tidur ini keterlaluan besarnya, setelah aku berjalanpun, aku masih ada di sampingnya dan Sasuke sekarang dengan posisiku membelakangi tempat tidur ini… ah! Aku merasakan pegangan Sasuke di lenganku melonggar tetapi kenapa kamar ini rasanya begitu sempit??!! Dalam sekejap, aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa kualihkan dari apapun itu, ah! Aku menarik satu kakiku mundur hingga membentur tempat tidur saat merasakan kaki Sasuke menyentuh ibu jari kakiku, kemudian aku tahu sebelah kakinya sudah menggeser sebelah kakiku dan kemudian yang kusadari saat jarak kami memang sangat dekat, kakinya sudah berhasil memisahkan kedua kakiku hingga berdiri tepat di antara kedua kakiku dan menempelkan sebelah tangannya di pinggangku membuatku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku harus berpegang pada sesuatu dan aku hanya meletakkan kedua tanganku di dada Sasuke secara reflek, membuatku sepenuhnya sadar kalau aku sekarang dalam posisi dalam pelukan Sasuke yang mulai mencondongkan berat tubuhnya padaku.

Aroma segar dan panasnya tubuh di balik kedua tanganku benar-benar total membuatku blank. Aku hanya ingin terus merasakan panas di tanganku dan menghirup aroma yang perlahan mulai kusukai hingga aku perlahan merasakan hembusan hangat di wajahku dan membuatku perlahan menutup mataku.

Rasanya, panas tubuhnya membuatku meleleh. Tangannya yang menarik tubuhku hingga menempel di tubuhnya menggeser kedua tanganku yang tadinya membuat batas, sebelah tangannya yang menyangga belakang leherku terasa panas bahkan wajahnya yang menempel di wajahku, bibirnya, lidahnya, nafasnya, sekejap aku merasakan tenagaku terkuras habis dan tubuhku melemah membuatku terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan membiarkan berat badan Sasuke merebahkan tubuhku di atas selimut tebal yang bersuara gemerisik.

"..Sakura..", aku merasakan suara Sasuke berbisik di telingaku menghembuskan nafas hangat yang sekejap menghidupkan kembali kesadaranku.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang membungkuk di atasku dan masih mengecup bibirku.

"Sasuke! Aku di sofa. Malam!"

* * *

Hahahahaha.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

padahal udah pada deg-degan n bilang...'hajar Sas!' gitu kan....

khu...khu..khu...... Review dong :D


End file.
